militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Afghanistan–Pakistan barrier
The Afghanistan–Pakistan barrier is an under-construction border barrier being built by Pakistan, that is designed to prevent illegal movement and infiltration across the Durand Line, the porous, international border between Pakistan and Afghanistan. Major-General Shaukat Sultan, former Pakistani presidential spokesman, said that the move is considered necessary to blocking the infiltration of militants across the border. The proposed fence was initially backed by the United States. As of November 2017, Pakistan has fenced 43 km of the border, primarily in FATA. The Durand Line is marked by 235 crossing points, some of which have remained susceptible to infiltration in the past. The entire project is being borne at a cost of at least $532 million. Fencing In September 2005, Pakistan stated it had plans to build a fence along its border with Afghanistan to prevent insurgents and drug smugglers slipping between the two countries. Former Pakistani President Pervez Musharraf had subsequently offered to mine the border as well. The plans to fence and mine the border were again considered in 2007 and then in 2009, but they were not fully implemented. However, a long portion along selected border areas was fenced and the work was discontinued for lack of funds. In June 2011, Major General Athar Abbas, the then spokesman for the army, said: "We did fence around 35km of the border area as it faced continuous militant incursions. It was a joint project of ISAF and Afghanistan. But then they backed out. It was a very costly project." During the Musharraf period, a biometric system was installed by Pakistan on border crossings. Afghanistan had objected to the system. The bio-metric system remains intact at the border, although it is yet to be made fully functional. Construction progress Pakistan started digging a 1,100 km trench along the Afghan border in Balochistan to ensure proper border-management, and the construction completed by June 2016 after work of 3 years. The excavation was carried out by the Pakistani Frontier Corps. The purpose of the trench is to counter the flow of militants, smugglers, illegal movement and narcotics, as well as tighten security on the border. Three construction companies from Balochistan had been awarded the contract for supply of manpower and for arrangements," a Balochistan province official said. Balochistan Home Secretary Akbar Hussain Durrani said, "The 11-foot deep and 14-foot wide ditch will be dug along the entire stretch of the border." Afghan opposition The Pakistani plans for mining and fencing the border were renewed on 26 December 2006, but these plans were opposed by the Afghan government, citing that the fencing would result in "the limitation of the freedom of movement of Pushtun tribes people". Due to the Afghan opposition to the border fencing, the Angor Adda and Sheken areas saw a border skirmish in April 2007. On 1 April 2013, the Afghan Foreign Ministry formally protested and raised 'grave concerns' over what it called "the Pakistani military's unilateral construction and physical reinforcement activities along the border in the eastern Ningarhar province". Afghanistan does not recognize the Durand Line itself as a legitimate border between it and Pakistan, as it divides the Pashtun ethnic homeland in two. Afghanistan contends that the installation of a physical barrier would make this border permanent. See also *2017 Afghanistan–Pakistan border skirmish References Category:Fences Category:Walls Category:Border barriers Category:Geography of Afghanistan Category:Afghanistan–Pakistan border Category:Afghanistan–Pakistan relations